Strawberry Kisses
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: "I don't want you just for sex, Ruby. I really like you. And...if you'd like...we could go to dinner sometime." She spins around, her eyes narrowed. "That's what Dr. Whale said, too." "I'm no Dr. Whale. Trust me." She smiles. "Prove it." She whispers.


**Just came up with this during a day of boredom. I actually thought Graham and Ruby had quite a lot of chemistry, but whatever! Oneshot, Graham/Ruby. Don't own OUAT. R&R! Complete AU. P.S You'll definitely see a couple of nods to the fairytale part of 'Once Upon A Time' in here (see if you can spot them) but a part from that, they are normal people in a normal town. Like I said, Complete AU! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first time it happened, it was unexpected.<p>

He was drunk, he was stumbling and he had no idea where he was.

Granny's Diner was the first place he could find, and the only place who's door was open.

She'd taken care of him, of course. Sat him down, gotten him water...

But what she hadn't expected was for him to lean forward and kiss her.

And what he hadn't expected was for her to kiss him back.

He couldn't remember anything the next morning, and he woke up in his own bed.

But the taste of strawberry was on his lips, and there was only one person who wore that kind of lipstick in town.

The second time it happened was when he confronted her.

He'd stayed in the diner all day, only leaving when his duties as sheriff required him to. She was just closing shop and the last person to leave was Leroy. He'd hopped right into it and asked her:

"Did we have sex last night?"

Her response was grabbing his collar and pulling him toward her, kissing him so fiercely, he was sure his whole body was on fire.

And the taste of that strawberry lipstick made his head whirl.

Twice in two days, and he felt on top of the world.

Not because he'd scored with a beautiful lady, but because that beautiful lady had wanted to be with him.

He's pretty sure he's had a thing for her for awhile, now.

And seeing as she's the one who instigated it last night, he's positive she feels the same way.

Today, he decides to act on it. He was going to ask her out on a date and do things like a proper gentleman.

But when he gets there, he realizes she's treating him the same as always.

The usual "Good morning, Sheriff", the usual cup of coffee ready to go.

He leans in and whispers in her ear.

"Ruby, shouldn't we talk about the last two nights?"

She looks at him, and bites her lip, hiding a smile. She leans in and whispers three simple words to him.

"Meet me tonight." She moves away from him and Graham looks over at the table she's walked to. Dr. Whale is waiting patiently for his meal and Graham is fighting to hide laughter.

Because he's pretty sure that's the table.

A giggle and a wink from Ruby shows him he's correct, and he finds himself dying for it to be tonight already.

* * *

><p>Time seems to go slower for him when he wants something.<p>

But finally, it reaches 10:30...the time Granny's Diner closes and he flies from the Sheriff Station, locking up everything as quickly as he can.

He barges through the door, panting and sweating.

And she's waiting for him, smiling with perfect white teeth.

"You didn't have to run. I would've waited." She says, smiling. He laughs.

"I couldn't wait any longer." He says breathlessly. She walks up to him and smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know, this is unexpected...I never would've guessed the town Sheriff would want 'this' from me."

"Well, you're a beautiful girl, Ruby. And I think there's more to you than everyone else thinks."

Her eyes widen in shock and she looks at him as if he's slapped her.

"Wait...you have...actual feelings for me?" She whispers. He nods, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why else would I have made a move on you? Even if I was drunk?" He asks, confused.

"Well, that's the thing! I thought it was just a drunken one night stand, but then you came last night and...now you're here again..." She sighs and walks away from him, shrugging.

"No one has ever...liked me...before. Most of the guys in town have used me just to...well..."

He isn't sure how to take this information. She may dress like it, but he never took Ruby to be a whore. He always saw her as a girl who was trying to express herself and be different from everyone else.

That's what he liked about her.

"I never did though...Dr. Whale had me thinking he actually liked me, but in the end he was just the same. Slapped him and told him to go suck his own dick...most action he'll ever get."

She laughs and he touches her shoulder.

"I don't want you just for sex, Ruby. I really like you. And...if you'd like...we could go to dinner sometime."

She spins around, her eyes narrowed.

"That's what Dr. Whale said, too."

"I'm no Dr. Whale. Trust me." She smiles.

"Prove it." She whispers.

So he does.

He sets himself on a mission to find out everything he can about her.

For five months, he takes her out to dinner, but he never goes further than a kiss on her doorstep. He wants to prove that his feelings for her are genuine. But the taste of the strawberry lipstick make him burn with passion, and it kills him that he can't experience those first two nights again.

But he keeps telling himself..._when she's ready, when she's ready._

She's probably doing this on purpose, just to see how long he'll last.

But he finds himself discovering more and more about her.

Her favorite color is Red.

Her favorite flower is lotus.

She wants to travel the world, but doesn't want to leave her Granny behind.

She's always wanted a pet dog.

Her favorite films areold classics, _Gone With The Wind _being her all time favorite.

Her favorite fairytale is _Little Red Riding Hood_ and _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. _

Finally, after three months of chocolates and flowers and dinners, his feelings become obsolete.

And he's positive he's fallen in love with her.

And when he whispers it to her on her doorstep, the taste of that strawberry lipstick on his lips, she leans in and whispers,

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for." And pulls him into her home.

* * *

><p>He wakes up more refreshed than he has been in years.<p>

She's sleeping with her arm on his chest, her face peaceful and clear of any make up.

She's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

He kisses her forehead and she wakes up, smiling at him.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She says, yawning.

"You took of all your make up." He says. Her face turns stony.

"Yeah...is that...a bad thing?"

"No...you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life." He says, smiling. She looks at him with uncertainty, but smiles back.

"I've never been this open with anyone before. And...I've never had someone tell me they love me." She whispers. He shakes his head.

"Neither have I. But when it feels right, it feels right, right?" He says, laughing at the sentence. She giggles but nods.

"If that's the case, then..."

She props herself up on her elbows and kisses him.

"I love you." She whispers, her eyes becoming soft.

"I love you, too." He whispers back.

* * *

><p>The next day he visits her at the Diner and gets the shock of his life.<p>

She's got barely any make up on. Only eye liner. Her hair is straight and pinned back and she's wearing longer shorts. Her midriff isn't showing.

She looks...decent.

She smiles when she sees him and runs to him, wrapping her arms around him.

He grins and lifts her into his arms, kissing her as deeply he can.

He hears a couple of the people in the diner whooping and can feel her laughing.

He decides that now is probably the best time.

He pulls away from her and bends down on one knee.

"Ruby...the past five months have been the most amazing in my entire life. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I'm positive I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He keeps it short and simple because he knows that's what she would like.

And she grins widely and whispers something that makes his heart explode ten-fold.

"Yes."

The whole Diner cheers and he spins her around, ecstatic.

It amazes him how much his life has changed.

Five months ago he was a lonely drunk.

A one night stand later, and he was with the girl of his dreams...

He kissed her, and the taste of that strawberry lipstick made him grin.

That taste was going to be there forever.

And he can't get enough of it.


End file.
